


Instant

by RisaRein



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisaRein/pseuds/RisaRein
Summary: Я встретил его на улице. Мы узнали друг друга моментально. Улыбаюсь и протягиваю ему руку.- Здравствуй, Джордан…- Привет, Кир. Ты помнишь мое имя?





	Instant

Я встретил его на улице. Мы узнали друг друга моментально. Улыбаюсь и протягиваю ему руку.

\- Здравствуй, Джордан…

\- Привет, Кир. Ты помнишь мое имя? 

Он весело улыбнулся и наклонил голову. 

\- Такие.. красивые глаза…. 

Смех. Ого… я сказал это вслух?! Быстро отворачиваюсь и облизываю губы. Руки заметно подрагивают. Вот черт! И кто все время тянет за язык? Постоянно говорю что-то не то. 

\- Прости… Я что-то совсем… Устал, наверно, после репетиции…

Жалкая попытка оправдаться. Он улыбается, мягко, совсем чуть приподнимая уголки губ. Снова не могу оторваться от его лица. Так и блуждаю по нему откровенным взглядом. А он все улыбается. 

\- Ничего. Ты спешишь?...

Мягким, нежным голосом. Кажется, со мной что-то не так.

\- Совсем нет… Я.. свободен…

В голосе чувствуется неуверенность. Прячу руки в карманах куртки.

\- Не составишь мне компанию? Я тут собираюсь в кафе, шоколада попить.

Смотрит мне в глаза. Уже ничего не соображаю. Только потом понимаю, что согласно киваю. Он кивнул в сторону и медленно пошел. Что-то сказал?...

\- Ты меня хоть слушаешь? Хм… или с тобой не все в порядке? А, Кир? 

\- Нет-нет… все хорошо. Так куда пойдем?

Пристальный взгляд. Остановился и прикурил. Какие руки, пальцы… затяжка… губы… Я схожу с ума. Нервный выдох. Сжимаю в кармане зажигалку, только бы он не заметил…

\- Ты какой-то странный. У тебя точно ничего не случилось?

\- У нас скоро концерт… Нервничаю просто…

\- Тебе бы побольше уверенности. Во всем.

На секунду тонкая линия губ превращается в улыбку. Робко улыбаюсь в ответ и киваю. Глупо, но я не в силах что-то ответить. Чувствую, что голос сорвется. Облизывает губы и искоса смотрит на меня. Я делаю вид, что вывески интересуют меня больше всего на свете.

\- Ты меня боишься?...

Очень тихо и вкрадчиво. 

\- С… с чего ты взял?

Широко улыбаюсь, все еще пряча дрожащие руки. Он качает головой, выкидывает окурок и кивает в сторону стеклянной двери.

\- Нам сюда.

Захожу первым и жду его. Улыбается мне и кивает на столик около окна.

\- Иди пока. Я сейчас.

Удаляется. Покорно направляюсь к столику. Снимаю куртку и вешаю на спинку металлического стула. Достаю сигареты и серебряную зажигалку. Подарок, уже не помню чей. Прикуриваю. Девушка приносит мне меню. Вежливо киваю и открываю его. Пробегаюсь по названиям блюд. Закрываю и откладываю. Выдыхаю дым и смотрю в окно. Будет дождь. Обещали даже град. А еще только конец лета. Мысли унесли куда-то далеко. Как ветер быстро уносит серые тучи. Я совсем забыл, что отключил телефон, что _ты_ можешь звонить, искать… 

\- Ты так и будешь сидеть?...

Вздрагиваю. Он сидел напротив и улыбался. Рот открылся сам по себе.

\- А как… Я даже не слышал, как ты подошел…

На моем лице искреннее удивление, на его - довольная улыбка. Молча опускает глаза в меню. Слежу за ним. 

\- Почему ты не носишь очки?

\- А ты почему?

Он поднял на меня глаза и улыбнулся. Пожимаю плечами и тушу в пепельнице полсигареты. Хмыкает и снова углубляется в меню. Наконец-то он выбрал, и мы сделали заказ. Достает свои сигареты, намного крепче, чем мои, закуривает и смотрит на меня сквозь дым.

\- Как у Кевина дела?

\- Хорошо. Мы теперь вместе живем.

Он облизал губы и кивнул. По-моему для него это не было новостью. 

\- Значит, концерт скоро. Много репетируете, да?

\- Достаточно. А… что у тебя за группа?

\- Какая разница?

\- Тебе сложно сказать?

Выдыхает в сторону дым и смотрит мне в глаза. Тихо.

\- Да…

\- Понятно.

Становится не по себе. В этот момент приносят заказ. Беру свой салат и сок. Он заказал в два раза больше. Тихо усмехаюсь. Слышу его тихий, бархатный голос:

\- А ты никак на диете?

\- Это не твое дело.

Облизывает губы и пристально смотрит на меня. Вздыхает.

\- Решил погрубить?

\- Почему я обязан отвечать на твои вопросы, а ты мои игнорируешь?

\- А ты не так прост, как…

Он быстро замолчал и принялся за еду. Так. Мне это надоело.

\- В чем дело, Джордан? Почему ты так странно себя ведешь?

\- Странно? Да нет, обычно. Тебе показалось.

Он мило улыбнулся и пожал плечами. Беру вилку и мешаю салат. Что-то аппетита совсем нет. Легкий вздох, и тарелка отодвигается. Изумление в его карих глазах. Выпиваю сок и улыбаюсь. Он усмехается и начинает есть. Изящно, неторопливо. Просто сидеть и наслаждаться тем, что видишь. Он определенно привлекал меня. Манил своими тайнами. То, что мне нравятся мальчики, я понял, когда учился в средней школе. _Ты тогда перешел к нам в класс, и тебя посадили рядом со мной. Проводя все время вдвоем, начал понимать, что у меня к тебе иные чувства, чем крепкая мальчишеская дружба. Потом занятия на гитаре, ночи, проведенные у меня или у тебя, наш первый поцелуй. Тебе было просто интересно, как это, целовать мальчика, да еще так похожего на девочку, а я, я любил. Сильно, искренне, преданно. Только твой интерес прошел очень быстро. У тебя было море любовников, и мальчиков и девочек. А я, как верный пес, ждал, всегда готовый ради тебя на все. Кажется, что это было так давно. В прошлой жизни…_ Замечтался. Настроение от воспоминаний скатилось почти до нуля. Закуриваю и морщусь от горечи. Он положил вилку и откинулся на спинку стула. Внимательный, изучающий взгляд. Притворяюсь, что совсем не замечаю его. Стряхиваю пепел и поправляю челку. Наши взгляды встречаются, и я непроизвольно отвечаю на его улыбку. 

\- Мне нравится, когда ты улыбаешься… 

Тихий и ровный голос. Взгляд скользит по моему лицу, задерживается на приоткрытых губах. Медленно выдыхаю дым и вздыхаю.

\- Ты красив, Кир. Помогает? Жить?

\- Почему тебя заинтересовал этот вопрос? Ты тоже не урод. 

Хищно улыбаюсь и смотрю прямо в глаза. Отводит взгляд и закусывает губу, чтобы не засмеяться. Нелепо, зато честно.

\- А ты не так прост, как кажешься на первый взгляд. Такая милая девочка, а на самом деле…

\- А на самом деле?...

\- Вряд ли тебе понравится ответ.

Улыбка и глоток вина. Пожимаю плечами и облизываю губы. Профессиональная привычка. Пальцы сами по себе вертят зажигалку. Слишком явно выдавая напряжение. Его рука мягко опускается на мою и совсем легонько сжимает. Поднимаю на него глаза и замираю. Снова тону в омуте шоколада. Я не романтик, но сейчас готов нести чепуху, которую в таких случаях говорят влюбленные девушки. Тихонько сглатываю и опускаю голову. Не без труда. Слышу, как он ухмыляется, чувствую, как его пальцы прошлись по моему запястью. Сдавленно выдыхаю.

\- Ты так напряжен… Концерт?

\- Д-да…

Еле нахожу силы для односложного ответа. Он мягко кивает и убирает руку, лезет за кошельком и достает деньги. Беру кое-как себя в руки и тянусь к карману.

\- Оставь. Я тебя пригласил.

Нет сил спорить. Киваю и смущенно отвожу взгляд. 

\- Ты на машине? Я бы мог подвезти тебя. Если ты не против… Хотя… может ты боишься?...

\- Я не боюсь! 

Слишком резко, слишком. Его довольная улыбка. На глазах уже темные очки. Официантка забрала деньги и пригласила зайти еще. Он мило улыбнулся и встал.

\- Идем? Так ты согласен?

\- Да. Хорошо, подвези, до первого метро.

\- Вот как? Боишься, узнаю, где ты живешь, и буду тебя преследовать?

Выхожу на улицу и жду его. Молчу.

\- Фанатки небось толпами за тобой бегают?

\- Нет. За мной никто не бегает.

\- Неужели? Не могу поверить.

Доходим до его машины. Он снимает сигнализацию и подходит к дверце.

\- Садись. Или помочь?

Изогнутая тонкая бровь. Улыбка одной стороной тонких губ. Опять молча проглатываю насмешку и сажусь вперед. Он следом.

\- Думал ты назад сядешь. Я ведь такой страшный, хоть и не урод.

Тихо посмеивается. Заводит мотор и плавно двигается с места. Тяжело и устало вздыхаю.

\- Послушай, почему ты такой грубый?

\- Разве? Прости. Такие люди как ты привыкли, что все с ними сюсюкаются. Но жизнь порой не так сладка, как кажется. И ты обычный человек, Кир. А веду я себя как всегда. Не нравится?

\- Нет. 

Поворачиваю к нему голову и смотрю на его профиль. Не красивый, но что-то есть. Что-то такое тонкое, хрупкое, как запах маргариток. А сам он похож на колючку в пустыне. Широко улыбаюсь своим мыслям, при этом, не сводя с него глаз. 

\- Смешно?

\- Да.

\- Я рад, что смог развеселить тебя.

\- Спасибо, Джордан.

\- Всегда пожалуйста, Кир.

Выдыхаю и отворачиваюсь от него. Только через минут двадцать понимаю, что не сказал ему куда ехать.

\- Прости, кажется, я забыл назвать адрес….

\- Неужели?

Теперь на его лице хищная улыбка. Стало отчего-то жутко. Неуверенно:

\- Да… И даже, если ты знаешь куда меня везти, то дом Кевина в противоположной стороне.

\- Правильно. Мы едем ко мне.

***

После минутного замешательства, твердо и жестко:

\- Останови машину.

\- Боишься?...

Усмешка и полное игнорирование моих слов. 

\- Послушай, я не шучу. Останови. Я приехал.

Поворот головы и резкий визг тормозов. Зря решил, что он меня послушал.

\- Послушай, теперь ты меня, куколка. Ты едешь ко мне. Ясно? Еще один писк и дальше поедешь с завязанным ртом.

От удивления и наглости не нахожусь, что ответить. Снова мягкое скольжение шин по шоссе. Отворачиваюсь к окну. Уже совсем не смешно. Что ему вообще от меня надо? Молчу всю дорогу. Похоже, даже успел задремать. 

\- Кир?... Вставай, приехали.

Приоткрываю глаза и смотрю на него. Он мягко улыбнулся и погладил меня по щеке тыльной стороной ладони. Отдергиваю голову и выхожу из машины. Выходит следом и закрывает ее. Берет меня под локоть и ведет к подъезду. Снова молчу. Просторная трехкомнатная квартира. Снимаю обувь и прохожу в гостиную. Резкий поворот, и жестко смотрю ему в глаза. Какого черта я должен подчиняться ему?!

\- Что-то не так?

Не спеша подходит к бару и наливает себе выпить. Тихо:

\- Будешь чего-нибудь?... Понимаю, что ты сердишься на меня. Но так надо. У Кевина проблемы, и он попросил меня об одолжении. Ты поживешь у меня некоторое время. И, пожалуйста, без лишних вопросов, милый.

\- Без лишних?! Да кто ты вообще такой, чтобы я подчинялся тебе?

Резко делаю шаг вперед. Быстро перехватывает мою руку и до боли сжимает.

\- Без глупостей. Потом сам спасибо скажешь.

Усмехнулся и выпустил запястье. Допил одним глотком виски и пошел в другую комнату. 

\- Иди сюда! 

Медленно захожу и подпираю плечом косяк двери. Кивает мне.

\- Будешь жить здесь. Ванна одна, кухня и туалет тоже. Располагайся.

Улыбается и вопросительно смотрит на меня. Отрываюсь от двери и прохожу в комнату, осматриваюсь. 

\- Мне вещи нужны, Ваше Высочество. 

Криво улыбаюсь и складываю руки на груди. Кажется, ему уже надоело. 

\- Послушай, Принцесса, завтра получишь все, что захочешь, а сегодня голым поспишь. Ясно?

На удивление ровным голосом. Нервно киваю и начинаю раздеваться. Чувствую, что он еще тут.

\- Так и будешь смотреть?

\- Нет. Чистое полотенце в шкафу.

Уходит. Настроения нет совсем. Господи, как я устал. Разберусь со всем завтра. Снимаю рубашку, джинсы, натыкаюсь на телефон. Отключен. Может включить? Почему-то эта мысль быстро ретировалась из моей головы. Снимаю все оставшееся, достаю полотенце и, подвязав им бедра, иду в ванну. Сталкиваемся с ним в коридоре. 

\- Недолго только. Мне тоже надо.

Молча захожу в помещение и закрываю дверь. Полчаса блаженства. Тепло растекается по телу, ароматная пена проникает в каждую клеточку кожи, мышцы расслабляются. Резкий стук в дверь, подскакиваю как ошпаренный.

\- Эй?! Кир!? Ты там не помер?

\- Черт, нет! 

\- Вылезай, давай! А то скоро жабры вырастут.

Хам. Весь позитив исчез, как будто его и не было. Встаю под душ, через минут десять выхожу.

\- Бедный Кевин, если ему приходится ждать тебя часами, чтобы душ принять.

Улыбается. Так бы и царапнуть по наглой физиономии. Снова молчу, нет желания вообще его видеть, а чтобы разговаривать, тем более. Прохожу в комнату, которую мне по доброте душевной выдали, а то, наверно, и на коврике около двери положить мог. Только вытягиваюсь на кровати…

\- Кир?! Это твои линзы тут?

Черт. У меня нет сил вставать. Идти за ними. Сам принесет. Зеваю и, кинув полотенце на кресло, забираюсь под теплое одеяло. Надеюсь, мой сон ничто не потревожит. Да. Зря я так надеялся. Где-то в четыре утра, просыпаюсь от резкого звонка телефона на тумбочке, прямо над моим ухом. Подскакиваю и злобно смотрю на эту пакость. Через несколько секунд слышу его сонный голос. Говорит настолько тихо и непонятно, что, даже напрягая свой идеальный слух, я не смог различить ни слова. Тишина. Его шаги. Встаю, нахожу на ощупь полотенце, заворачиваюсь и иду на кухню. Щурюсь от резкого света.

\- Ты чего не спишь?

\- Да расхотелось что-то.

Хриплым сонным голосом. Зеваю и сажусь на высокий стул. Ставит передо мной стакан сока. Киваю и снова зеваю.

\- Шел бы ты спать.

Отрицательно мотаю головой и рассматриваю его. Стоит весь растрепанный, в одних брюках, с сигаретой в руках. Чуть морщится от никотина. Докуривает, я допиваю сок, выключает свет и выпроваживает меня с кухни.

\- Все. Спать. Завтра дел много. Спокойной ночи, Кир…

\- А поцеловать на ночь?...

Предполагалось, что он мило улыбнется и уйдет к себе. Замираю, когда он облизывает губы и томно смотрит на меня. Кажется, я лишнего сказал. Делаю шаг назад. 

\- Неужели испугался?...

\- Я? Я не боюсь тебя…

\- Нет?...Ну так иди – поцелую, на ночь.

Широкая манящая улыбка. От света фонарей глаза искрятся. Он делает шаг вперед и обвивает мою талию руками. Инстинктивно упираюсь ладонями ему в грудь. Не остановило. Наклоняется и прикрывает глаза. Замечаю каждую ресничку. Осторожно касается моих губ своими. Вздрагиваю и пытаюсь отстраниться.

\- Неужели и впрямь боишься?...

Ласковым шепотом. Улыбаюсь и обнимаю его за шею. Пальцы вплетаются в шелковые волосы, мнут их. Секунду смотрю ему в глаза, аккуратно дотрагиваюсь до его губ. Теплые, нежные, слегка влажные. Странный вкус, сигарет и еще чего-то. Этот мужчина пахнет неизвестными запахами. Он для меня загадка. Но меня с безумной силой тянет к нему. Легкое прикосновение губ, его сильные руки, лежащие у меня на пояснице, соприкосновение обнаженных торсов, его соски трутся о мою грудь. Ситуация возбуждала и одновременно пугала. Неловкое движение и полотенце оказывается у наших ног. Кажется, мне нечего стесняться. Он видел меня обнаженным. И не только тело… На мгновение отстраняюсь и облизываю губы, хватает для того, чтобы наши языки встретились. Поцелуй из невинно нежного, превращается в безудержно сладкий, страстный, обжигающий весь рот. Языки сплетаются в яростном танце. Кожей чувствую, как он напряжен. Одно движение, и мои ноги сжимают его бедра. Стискивает мои ягодицы горячими ладонями и прижимает спиной к холодной стене. Протестующе выдыхаю ему в рот. Отрывается от моих губ и жарко выдыхает.

\- Холодно?.... В кровать?...

Неуверенно и тихо. Смотрит мне в глаза, переводит взгляд на губы и облизывается. Видно, что терпит еле-еле.

\- Да…

Так тихо, что можно понять, только если уметь читать по губам. Судорожно кивает и, прижав к себе, несет в свою спальню. Обнимаю руками его за шею, зарываюсь носом в густые, черные волосы, пахнущие цитрусовыми. Приятно холодит кожу шелковая простынь, успевшая остыть, пока он был на кухне. Не ожидал, что такой мужчина спит на шелке. Ему бы подошел больше хлопок. Такой же прочный и мягкий. Едва заметно шершавый. Провожу пальцами по скользкой ткани. Он медленно снимает брюки и кладет их на кресло. Слежу за его действиями сквозь густые ресницы. Движения мягкие и плавные. При этом чувствуется его сила. Приподнимаюсь на локтях и укладываюсь чуть выше. Он изящно нагибается и, едва улыбнувшись, изучающе смотрит черными от страсти глазами на мое тело. Чуть подтягиваю одну ногу к себе. Ловко ловит её. За щиколотку приподнимает до своих губ. Скользнул по глади нежно бежевой ткани, сел на край кровати. Закусываю губу и продолжаю молча следить за ним. Осторожно наклоняется, проводит горячим, мокрым языком по ноге, от пальцев до коленки. Мягко целует и кладет мою ногу на кровать, чуть отодвинув в сторону. Полностью ложусь на спину и прикрываю глаза, тихо и возбужденно выдыхаю. Осторожно касается подушечками пальцев моих ног.

\- У тебя такая гладкая кожа… Нежнее шелка…

Коснулся сначала ткани, потом моих икр. Облизал кончиком языка губы и пошло улыбнулся. Аккуратно раздвигаю ноги и сгибаю в коленях. Провожу по внутренней стороне бедра пальцами. Совсем чуть касаясь. Щекотно, дрожь по всему телу. Прикрываю глаза и морщусь.

\- Тут… нежней…

Быстро перехватывает мою ладонь и подносит к лицу. Поцеловал и потерся щекой о тыльную сторону. Чуть погладил, целует каждый палец, облизывает, медленно, эротично. Кусаю и облизываю непрерывно губы, чуть выгибаюсь. Как он нежен, терпелив, ласков, заботлив. Глажу себя свободной рукой по груди, чуть задевая соски и глухо выдыхая. Уже совсем не заботит, что лежу перед ним в откровенно похабной позе, как шлюха, предлагая себя всего, без остатка. Закрываю глаза, запрокидываю чуть голову и обвожу контур губ языком.

\- Хочешь?... Сегодня… это все принадлежит тебе… Каждая клеточка, каждый изгиб, все мои мысли и чувства… Твои… Бери…

Горячо и сбивчиво шепчу. Чуть приподнимаю плечо, сексуально и пошло начинаю вылизывать его. 

\- Как можно отказаться… от такого?... 

Судорожно выдыхает и суживает глаза. Едва прикоснулся к своему животу пальцами и моментально скользнул вниз. Накрыл ладонью свою уже твердую, как камень, и обжигающую, как пламя, плоть, неторопливо ласкает. Все напоказ, чтобы я видел, чувствовал, как он терпит, хочет. Прикусываю плечо и судорожно выдыхаю.

\- Возьми меня... сейчас…

\- Мммм… Попроси… еще…

Сволочь. Издевается. Видит же, что я почти на грани. Облизываю губы, голос предательски треснул, пришлось чуть ли не пищать.

\- Прошу… умоляю… возьми… всего… 

Всхлипнул и едва не застонал в голос. Соблазнительно выгибаюсь, раздвигаю ноги до боли. Не спеша, почти замирая через каждое движение, приблизился ко мне. Упер руки в кровать по обе стороны от моей головы. Да, ощущать его власть, быть полностью подчиненным. Казалось, это так сладко и дурманяще, принадлежать такому мужчине. Сильному, крепкому, властному, истинному лидеру. Внутри уже все горело. Нетерпеливо обвиваю его шею руками, пытаюсь притянуть к себе. Уворачивается и качает головой.

\- Какой ты быстрый…

\- Ты издеваешься? Да?... 

Из груди вырывается жалобный предательский стон. Дыхание сбилось, выдавая напряжение и безумное желание. Между ног заныло. Сглатываю, чувствуя, как там становится влажно. Уже все раскрылось и жаждет его плоти. Тихо охаю, когда его дыхание обжигает шею, язык неторопливо вырисовывает на ней и ключице какой-то узор. 

\- Так возбуждает… жилка… бьется… трепещет… ты как хрупкий фарфор… разбить… а потом не склеить осколков… ты ведь погибнешь… если… тебе разбить сердце…

Проводит пальцами по артерии, накрывает ладонью сердце. Медленно поднимает ресницы и в полумраке смотрит мне в глаза. В зрачки, глубже, в душу. Пугает и влечет. Становится до боли интересно кто же он, и что в его сердце, душе, мыслях. Явно не я. Горькая усмешка.

\- Не стоит… не печалься. Ты прекрасен, когда на твоих губах улыбка… 

\- Зачем?... Ты все это сейчас говоришь?...

Голос осип до неузнаваемости. Внутри что-то сжалось. Закрываю глаза и выдыхаю.

\- Прошу… не сейчас… все потом… а сейчас… лю… возьми меня…

До боли прикушенный язык, боюсь поднять голову и посмотреть ему в глаза, чувствую, как неумолимо краснею. Слово, всего одно слово, которое решает так много. Слишком дорогое, чтобы разбрасываться им. Почему-то именно сейчас я мог легко и, не задумываясь, говорить, шептать, кричать, стонать его. Ему. Тому человеку, который когда-то растоптал мои чувства, о котором сейчас не знаю ничего. В глазах закололо, в горле давит ком. 

\- Тише… ласковый… нежный… шелковый… ты мой… сейчас… здесь… полностью мой… 

Уже бессвязный шепот, рваные всхлипы, безудержные и хаотичные поцелуи. Выгибаюсь под ним, опускаю ладони ему на плечи, широкие, слегка загорелые. Сдавленно выдыхаю, рот чуть приоткрыт. Наклоняется к моим губам и берет их в плен сладко-дикого поцелуя. Стоны прорываются сквозь сдавленные связки. Аккуратно, очень бережно опускается на меня. Сразу же придавливая всей тяжестью стройного, мускулистого тела к кровати. Обхватываю ногами его талию, до боли в мышцах сжимаю. Чтобы не вырвался, чтобы это не казалось сном. Стон разочарования, когда его губы отрываются от моих. Мягко и искренне улыбается мне. Неожиданно наклоняется и трется носом о нос. Внутри разливается тепло, как от горячего, вкусного чая. Но слаще, намного. Что-то кольнуло в глазах. Стоп. Нельзя. Просто невозможно. Хотя с другой стороны… Быстро гоню все эти навязчивые мысли, которые проносятся в моей голове со скоростью в сто раз больше скорости света. Это миг. Одно мгновение. Завтра уже все исчезнет. Будет все, как всегда. 

Он выдохнул и облизался. Чуть потерся о мой пах своим. Безумие. Я желал его до ломоты, до сведенных в судороге скулах, до боли от впивающихся в мякоть ладоней ногтей, до смерти… Облизывает сухие губы и сглатывает. Дыхание сбито и участилось. Из горла рваные хриплые стоны. 

\- Мне… смазка нужна…

Приподнимает голову и кивает на прикроватную тумбочку. Пытаюсь дотянуться, приходится чуть приподняться. Чувствую, как его каменная огромная плоть уперлась мне в живот. В глазах моментально все поплыло. Издаю громкий возбужденный стон. Флакон со звоном стукается о паркет. Он тихо усмехнулся и отстранился от меня. Поднял с пола смазку, и быстро, умело нанес ее по всей длине. Практически без чувств лежу под ним. Если сейчас он не овладеет мной, я лишусь рассудка. Мягко и бережно разводит мои ноги сильней. Скользит мокрыми пальцами между ягодиц и осторожно надавливает на мой узкий, ноющий анус. Сдавленно выдыхаю и выгибаюсь. Резко подаюсь ему навстречу. Останавливает меня, упираясь ладонью вниз живота. Разочарованно и протестующе хныкаю.

\- Потерпи… совсем чуточку… горячий… мой…

Вижу, что он сам еле сдерживается. Кладу руки ему на грудь. Дрожит. 

\- Джор…

Не дает мне договорить, прикладывая к моим губам палец. Целую его и всхлипываю. Мягко и нежно вводит в меня палец, дает привыкнуть. Потом еще один. Не спеша, подготавливает, растягивает, гладит, ласкает. Больше не могу стонать, из горла вырываются судорожные и сиплые звуки. Через вечность вынимает пальцы и с наслаждением облизывает их. При этом пристально смотрит мне в глаза. Сжимаю простынь так, что костяшки побелели. Издает тихий сдавленный стон. Устраивается удобней и, погладив мои бедра влажными пальцами, приподнимает их. Запрокидываю голову и закусываю губу. Дыхание сбилось совсем, из горла вырываются только хрипы. Тихонько упирается в меня большой скользкой головкой. Мгновение, и она внутри меня. Вскрикиваю и впиваюсь ногтями себе в грудь. Боль, чтобы хоть чуть ослабить напряжение внизу. Часто и судорожно дышит. Проталкивается вглубь очень нежно, давая почувствовать каждый сантиметр гладкой плоти. Выгибаюсь под ним, готовый в любой момент рвануть ему навстречу. Наклоняется и обжигает мои губы сладким горячим дыхание. Язык очерчивает контур моих губ, затем его. Проникает внутрь моего пересохшего от безумных стонов рот. Лижет, сосет, покусывает. Со всей страстью и пылкостью отвечаю. Мое возбуждение было уже на таком пределе, что я не чувствовал ни малейшей боли. Он свободно и плавно вошел до упора, на мгновение задержался. Осторожно выскользнул и снова двинулся внутрь.

\- Узкий… ааххх…

Глотаю его стоны, наслаждаюсь теплой, слегка влажной кожей под пальцами. Движения точны и резки. Но слишком медленно, размашисто. Хочу быстрей. Попытка нарастить темп. Остановил. Подчиняюсь. Мой мужчина. Хочу делать так, как он прикажет, скажет, попросит. Исполнять любое желание, любой каприз, любую прихоть. 

\- Аааааммм!!!...

Крик резко обрывается. Замираю под ним. Глаза прикрыты, рот приоткрыт, но дышать не могу. Упирается внутри туда, где сплетаются наслаждение, мучение, блаженство, безумная сладость. Сглатывает и едва заметно двигает бедрами. Больше не могу. Нет сил. Ни стонать, ни кричать, ни двигаться, даже шевелиться. Шелк скрипит в моих сжатых до боли пальцах. Спина напряжена до судороги в позвоночнике. По щеке медленно скользит слеза. Еще пара толчков, и меня уносит куда-то далеко от земли. Кажется, что мир вокруг превратился в пустоту. Что нет ничего, кроме меня и его. Секунда, похожая на сутки, и он полностью заполняет меня внутри. Сладко содрогается всем телом и сдавленно стонет. Еле нахожу силы, чтобы несильно, но плотно обхватить его плоть мышцами. Закатывает глаза и запрокидывает голову. Как он прекрасен во время оргазма. Разжимаю простынь и провожу пальцами по мокрой от пота груди, очерчиваю сосок, чуть сжимаю его. Болезненно хорошо. Время тянется сладкой карамельной нугой. Горло мгновенно освободилось. Стало легко дышать. Слезы катятся из глаз, заливая уши, волосы, шелк… Выскальзывает из меня и ложится рядом. Проводит пальцами по щекам, губам, шее. Смотрит в глаза. Один момент, и я оказываюсь в его объятиях. Таких сильных, нежных. Хочется раствориться, остаться навсегда в его руках. На языке вертятся слова, но слишком сильные эмоции, горло дерет от сухости. Не могу сказать и слова. Даже издать звука. Накрывает нас одеялом и до хруста в позвонках сжимает меня. Хочется целовать его, говорить, говорить… Но усталость и удовлетворенность берут свое. Веки сами собой закрываются, зеваю и совершенно не помню, как окунаюсь в светлый безмятежный сон. Последняя мысль – люблю… Или это был тихий шепот?...


End file.
